theloudhousefandomcom_tl-20200213-history
Lisa Loud
Lara Jill Miller Hara Velasquez |inspirasyon = Kapatid ni Chris Savinohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-5ev5acJBU |edad = 4http://web.archive.org/web/20160620163105/http://www.nick.com/loud-house/lisa/ |okupasyon = Estudyante sa Kindergarten Propesor ng Unibersidad (maikling panahon) Trabahante ng gas station (pantasya ni Lincoln) |pamilya = |hayop = Charles (aso) Cliff (pusa) Geo (hamster) Walt (kanaryo) Subject 57A (daga) Goldie (patay na goldpis) Trashy (tumpok ng basura) Watterson (aso, pansamantala) |kaibigan = Lily (kakuwarto) Lincoln Clyde Trashy (dati) Liam Zach Gurdle Rusty David (interes sa pag-ibig) |kalaban = Exterminator Luna (kapag kumanta o sumira sa kanyang mga eksperimento) Tetherby Manedyer ng Super Mart Dylan Cornheiser Park Ranger}} Si Lisa Loud ay isang pangunahing karakter ng The Loud House. Biograpiya Sa edad na apat na taong gulang, si Lisa ay ang ikalawang pinakabatang anak ng pamilyang Loud, at ang ikalawang-pinakabata sa limang nakababatang kapatid ni Lincoln. Siya ay madalas na nakikitang nagtatrabaho sa mga kumplikadong eksperimento, mga ekwasyon, at mga pormula. Si Lisa ay dumadalo sa kindergarten ng Royal Woods Elementary School. Maagang buhay Bago sa simula ng serye, si Lisa, sa kabila ng kanyang napakabatang edad, ay isang tagatanggap ng Junior Nobel Prize. Kahit pa siya ay nasa kindergarten, siya ay sobrang mas matalino kaysa sa iba pang mga bata sa kanyang edad, gayunman, maaari siyang umakyat ng hindi bababa sa anim na grado. Personalidad Kahit sa pagiging pangalawang pinakamabata ng pamilya, si Lisa ay isang batang henyo, kaya siya ang pinkamatalino sa kanilang lahat. Dahil dito, kadalasan siya ay egosentriko, magaspang, mapagmataas, at mapanuya sa iba pang mga tao. Nagsasalita siya sa isang lateral lisp, at kadalasan ay may istoikong pagsimangot, kahit na siya ay ngumiti sa pana-panahon. Hindi siya kasing kasabik ng kanyang mga kapatid, bagaman kung minsan siya ay naging sa itong kalagayan kapag ang isang bagay na talagang mabuti ay nangyayari, tulad nang siya at ang iba pang mga kapatid na babae ay nakatuklas tungkol sa romantikong sitwasyon ni Lincoln sa "Heavy Meddle". Sinabi niya na ito ay dahil hindi siya nakikibahagi sa pangmundo na emosyon ng tao na nakasaad sa "Heavy Meddle". Ipinakita din na siya ay nain-love para kay Hugh tulad ng lahat ng iba pang mga kapatid na babae, at nagpakita ng mas immature na bahagi sa kanya, sa isang punto na ipinakita ni Hugh ang kanyang abs sa ilalim ng kasinungalingan na itinuturo niya ang anatomya kay Lola sa kanya bilang isang halimbawa. Siya ay naging medyo hindi makatwiran, na nag-claim na ikakasal niya si Hugh, at magkaroon ng mga anak na kasama niya, sa kabila ng diperensya sa edad, at pagsunod sa kanya tulad ng iba pang mga kapatid na babae. Hindi rin siya naniniwala sa superstisyon, paghuhula, biyaya o sumpa dahil siya ay isang realista at naniniwala lamang sa science na nakasaad sa "Raw Deal" at "Study Muffin". Gayunpaman, naniniwala siya sa mga alien, tulad ng kanyang claim sa "Friend or Faux?". Gayunpaman, gusto niyang makasama ang kanyang mga kapatid at magsaya sa kanila, kahit na hindi niya ito ipahayag. Sa maraming mga episode, makikita siya na nagtatrabaho sa mga kakaibang eksperimento. Sa "Left in the Dark", lumikha siya ng isang hugis-Oreo na cookie na tinatawag na "Gloweos" na may infused DNA ng jellyfish, at kung ang isang tao ay kumain, ang lahat ng kanyang katawan ay magliwanag. Ang isa sa kanyang paboritong hobby ay paglutas ng napakahirap na mga problema sa matematika. Gustung-gusto din niya na pag-aralan ang mga tae at mga ugali sa banyo ng kanyang mga kapatid, isang bagay na nakakadiri at nakakainis. Tulad ng nakikita sa "Overnight Success", hindi lamang gusto ni Lisa na subukan ang kanyang mga eksperimento sa kanyang mga kapatid, ngunit gusto din niya na subukan ang mga ito sa mga tao sa labas ng kanyang pamilya. Bagaman tiyak na pinaka-mature ng kanyang mga kapatid, maaari rin siyang maging mapanggulo at mapanlinlang. Para sa pinaka-bahagi ang kanyang mga pranks ay nakatago sa mga simpleng bagay; tulad ng acne cream, sunscreen, mouthwash, atbp, na may mga resulta tulad ng nagiging asul na balat, mild na sunburn, at hot-pepper na sapilitan lagnat, ayon sa pagkakabanggit. Si Lisa ay lubos na handang sumali sa kabaliwan na dulot ng kanyang mga kapatid, maging ito man ay mga alitan sa pera, ang "sweet spot", o paglalaro lang. Pinatutunayan nito na habang si Lisa ay isang henyo, siya ay isang bata pa at kumikilos sa kanyang edad. Kumpara sa karamihan ng kanyang pamilya, si Lisa ay matapat at mapurol sa kung ano ang nasa isip niya. Ang brutal na katapatan ni Lisa ay hindi dahil sa moralidad, ngunit dahil hindi niya gusto sumayang ng espasyo sa utak niya para lang gumawa ng isang kasinungalingan. Dahil dito, hindi kaya niyang makatago ng sekreto. Tulad kay Lincoln siya ay napaka indibidwal kumpara sa natitirang mga kapatid na babae na nakikita sa "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House". Si Lisa, tulad ng kanyang polar opposite na si Leni, ay tumbalik na napaka desorganisado. Madalas niyang makalimutan ang mga mahalagang sangkap sa kanyang iba't ibang mga eksperimento, na maaaring humantong sa nakakawasak at bagaman isterikong mga resulta. Madalas din niyang malimutan na tumingin habang nagbabasa at naglalakad, sa kanyang kahihiyan, at may kaugaliang na mailagay sa ibang lugar ang mga vial, test tube, at mga kemikal. Tulad ng nakikita sa "Party Down", nakikita si Lisa na may masayang bahagi. Nang siya ay nakakakuha ng mataas na lebel ng asukal mula sa pagkain ng masyadong maraming tsokolate mula sa isang chocolate fountain. Pinatutunayan nito na si Lisa ay hindi ganap na isang taong walang katarantaduhan at maaaring magpaluwag para kumilos sa kanyang edad. Deskripsyon sa Nick "Si Lisa Loud ay mas matalino kaysa sa natitirang bahagi ng kanyang mga kapatid na pinagsama. Nagpapalipas siya ng karamihan ng kanyang oras sa kanyang lab na nagse-set-off ng mga misteryosong pagsabog, ngunit laging handa siyang tumulong sa homework, o magpaliwanag ang mga depekto sa istruktura ng pillow fort ng isang tao. Mahal niya ang kanyang mga test subject kapatid!" Hitsura Si Lisa ay may maikling, makapal, at morenong buhok (na isa palang wig), at nagsusuot ng mga malalaking salamin upang tulungan siyang makakita. Nagsusuot siya ng berdeng turtleneck na sweater, kulay-rosas na pantalon, at mga morenong sapatos, na lahat ay napababa upang ilarawan ang kanyang istoikong pag-uugali. Ang kanyang kasuotang pangtulog ay may kasamang berdeng kalamansi na shirt na may kaparehong pantalon. Ang kanyang kasuotang panlangoy ay binubuo ng mga asul na goggles, at berdeng isang-piraso na may kulay-rosas na pahalang linya sa gitna. "Potty Mouth" ay nagpapakita na siya ay talagang kalbo at walang ngipin dahil sa kanyang mga eksperimento. Dahil dito, siya ay nagsusuot ng isang wig at pustiso. Bilang karagdagan, mayroon siyang dagdag na daliri sa kanyang kanang paa. Mga salamin Ang mga salamin ni Lisa ay naka-frame na itim, na may dalawang pabilog na lens naka kulay asul na translucent, at ang kanyang mga balintataw ay makikita lang kung suot niya ang mga ito. Simula sa "Making the Grade", siruhiyang itunuwid niya ang kanyang mga mata, at hindi na nangangailangan ng mga ito upang makita. Gayunpaman, siya ay nagsusuot pa rin ito ng walang binigyan na dahilan. Mga alternatibong bersyon at alter-ego Levi Loud Card Counter Mga absensya Season 1 *Get the Message *Toads and Tiaras *Save the Date *The Waiting Game *A Fair to Remember *The Price of Admission (cameo bilang kalabasa) Season 2 *Intern for the Worse *The Old and the Restless *Patching Things Up *Frog Wild *The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos *Back Out There *ARGGH! You for Real? *Legends *Not a Loud (nabanggit) *Snow Way Down Season 3 *City Slickers *Net Gains *Fandom Pains (nabanggit) *Teachers' Union *Deal Me Out Mga reperensya en:Lisa Loud es:Lisa Loud fr:Lisa Loud he:ליסה רעש id:Lisa Loud it:Lisa ms:Lisa Loud pl:Halszka Harmidomska pt-br:Lisa Loud ru:Лиза Лауд zh:麗莎勞德 Kategorya:Karakter Kategorya:Pangunahing Karakter Kategorya:Babae Kategorya:Bata Kategorya:Tao Kategorya:Pamilyang Loud